sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Silica(Devan4590)
Silica is a gemsona that is made by Devan4590. Appearance Original Silica has a round build and a big head. He has Grey hair and metal headphones. He wears a blue and white suit with a red scarf. He also wears a cape with metalloid Diamond shapes on his shoulders. His gem is white triangular with a triangular facet. It is located on his left leg. Under his red scarf it's revealed he has no neck and his head isn't exactly attached to his body. But it does hang close to it. Redesign Silica's hair is grey and spiked upwards. He wears a single visor with over the ear section. It is mostly black with Green outlines. He wears white and blue armor and has a white complexion. Silica also carries a white backpack and has 4 fingers on his hands. Personality/Disposition Silica is shown to be positive at almost all times, as seen how he bears an admiration to almost anything. However, notable examples on what he doesn't like are fire, sadness, and people who want to destroy his home planet. Often times, Silica is seen saying "YAY" to almost everything, even when it may not be completely appropriate. However, he uses this relatively often because it keeps him happy. However, Silica is very keen at recognizing emotion, and often tries to help whoever he thinks needs it. In addition, he is able to understand the gravity of many situations and can retain seriousness for fixed amounts of time. Abilities Silica has all the standard gem abilities including shapeshifting, bubbling, enhanced strength, and durability. * He can summon a sword which can conduct electricity and expel it. * He also has enhanced jumping capabilities in which he can jump higher. * He can also roll out. ** Silica can also create electricity on his swords and Roll out enveloping him in Electricity and then rolling out. * One of his special abilities is to harden to take even more blows before poofing. However, when he hardens he cannot move proficiently and when he does move, it makes an earsplitting sound that he hates making. Without hardening, he is as durable as Peridot. He can also endure high temperatures like 1000 degrees, but any higher than his limits on heat he will begin to melt or when he is too cold he will snap apart. * His Visor has many abilities. Which include... ** Scanning Organic life ** Projecting holograms ** Calculating angles ** Triangulation ** Infrared scanner. ** Gem life scanning. ** Identification. ** Night Vision * Silica is also capable of sneezing glitter. Limitations * Silica can suffer recoil if he hits too hard which can lead to weakness. * When he is hardened, he can only endure a range of temperatures. Too hot and his form will melt. Too cold and his body will snap apart. * His visor can be broken which can cause it to stop working and he has to wait some time before summoning his visor again. * Silica is shown to be weak to poisons, and will become weak under their effects. If Poisons are made for gems specifically, Silica would feel the effects as much stronger. Trivia * He is actually Modeled after Devan's poptropica character's current design. * Silica might be the only gem with a gender because he was made via other means. You don't want to know. Gemology TBA Gallery Steel.png Category:Devan4590's Characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Devancosm